Jack
Jack is one of king Zach's most trusted friends. He was appointed to be the ruler of Zmunia because he showed particular interest in the colonization of new areas for fifis to dwell in. An environmentalist at heart, Jack also enjoyed the thought of other species of fifi out there, or maybe right under our noses! Jack also dislikes Matty, the former fifi general because of his brash nature, and his belief that brute force will solve any problem. Also, Jack enjoys insulting Matty with insults he doesn't know the meaning of. Jack's beige cape and star on his head represent his cosmic power and universal significance (for those who don't know, scientists have discovered that the average color of the universe is beige.) Jack played a major role in the story of the Valco Stone. Jack's adviser is named Kentsy. Story Jack wasn't just born with his powers, you know. He gained them in a very improbable way. So improbable, in fact, that it was almost bound to happen. It all happened one Halloween night, when Jack was out walking in the Ion Peninsula. He had been wearing a beige cape (Sam, a great fifi scientist, had recently discovered that the average color of the entire universe was in fact beige.) While enjoying the sea breeze, Jack was struck by a meteor with amazing cosmic power. After nearly dying, Jack had the remaining bits of the meteor removed from his head. after this happened, Jack realized that there was a big star on his forehead, and that his cape could not come off. After one day like that, Jack realized that he could shoot high-powered beams from the star on his head, and that his cape could transform into a pair of bat-like wings. Jack soon was told by an interested scientist fifi that he should be able to transport objects between dimensions, and the scientist volunteered to be a test subject. Jack focused as hard as he possible could, eyes clenched shut with concentration, and when he opened them, the scientist was gone. Heck, everything was gone! Jack realized that he had transported himself into a new dimension that he had created! Jack decided to return to the curious dimension, and confirmed that he had indeed created the place. When he returned again, he realized a curious-looking sword had materialized along with him. He decided to call the now stabilized sword ''the Cosmic Blade.'' Moves Jack's weapon of choice in battle (only if Zmunia is attacked, he's a pacifist who protects his land) is the cosmic sword. The cosmic sword is made out of a rip in dimensions, and can slice through just about any material. It can also transport objects between dimensions, and is rumored to be made of concentrated black holes. If you see someone hit with this weapon glow, and then disappear, then they have probably been sent to another dimension. It can also create a dimension for any specific purpose. Jack's beige cape can transform into wings, and the star on his forehead can shoot a high power beam. Abilities *Telekinesis *Photokinesis *Hydrokinesis Helpers *Kentsy *Several of the Zmarian Super Fifis: **Dewdrop **Drill **Frostbite **Thunder Clap **Force **Night Shade Category:People Category:Fifi Leader Fifi Leader Fifi Category:Fifis Category:Light Category:Psychic Category:Creators